Moving In
by Celianna
Summary: Momoshiro didn't expect to end up being Kaidoh's roommate. MomoKai.


**Moving In**

**Summary:** Momoshiro didn't expect to end up being Kaidoh's roommate.

**Rating:** PG for mild swearing

**A/N:** because I really needed to finish another MomoKai fic again.

* * *

"And come on, you don't want to be a constant burden on your parents, right? Your dad must already be paying for your college tuition, you can't expect him to feed you as well, right?"

Kaidoh hisses, he's glaring at Momoshiro, like he's a fly that he wants to squash.

"And we're going to the same college and all, and it's cheaper to have a roommate, we can split up rent and stuff like that. And you could do like, do the laundry, while I do the dishes or something."

"I'm not washing your dirty socks!" Kaidoh yells.

"Well, whatever. We can work that out later. So what do you say?"

"You're a moron."

"Yeah, this moron will turn back around and pretend this conversation never happened if you don't give me a serious answer."

Kaidoh simply hisses. Momoshiro takes that as a serious answer.

**oOo**

"What is that?" asks Kaidoh. He points to the big glass bowl stuffed in Momoshiro's hands.

"Oh this? It's our housewarming present!"

"What do you mean? From who? We _just _moved in here last night. You stupid dumbass."

"Shut up, I bought it for us, because it's kind of creepy when it's just you and me." Kaidoh grunts in silent agreement. "So I figured I'd get us a fish."

"A fish."

"Yeah, a goldfish." Momoshiro takes out a plastic bag filled with water out of his other bigger bag, and he jiggles it in front of Kaidoh's face. Inside there a big orange goldfish, one with long and pretty fins.

Kaidoh hisses. "Moron, do you even know how to take care of one?"

"Of course I do! You just, fill up this bowl with water, plop it right in, and then feed it once a day."

"Oh," says Kaidoh, a bit surprised that Momoshiro sounded so confident. Momoshiro simply rolls his eyes at him.

"I'm not completely incompetent, you know. I can take care of a stupid fish." Momoshiro puts the bag down on their shiny new kitchen counter, then takes the bowl and fills it up with water underneath the faucet.

"What if it gets sick?" asks Kaidoh. He's hovering right behind Momoshiro, watching him fill up the glass bowl.

That's a good question. "Then we get a new one?" suggests Momoshiro. Kaidoh punches him in the arm. Momoshiro punches him back. The bowl ends up spilling over, and their entire kitchen floor is now drenched in water.

They spend the entirety of their second night cleaning it up. But at least they have shiny floors now. Momoshiro names the goldfish Sushi, which he thinks is a clever name—Kaidoh disagrees.

**oOo**

Living with Kaidoh isn't all that bad. It could be worse, Momoshiro thinks. It's been three days now, and they haven't yet murdered each other, so things are going well in his book. Their apartment isn't bad either, though he has been hearing about some pervert stalking around, but those were just rumors. Sushi is also alive and swimming as well, things couldn't be better. Kaidoh might think differently though. Every morning now, he has to listen to him complain about how loud Momoshiro snores, or that he sometimes talks in his sleeps, and he's a very energetic person when he's asleep.

"Energetic? What do you mean?" asks Momoshiro. He slurps up his udon noodles from his plastic cup.

"Exactly what I mean. Even in your sleep you can't sit still. You're such a moron," says Kaidoh. He's neatly picking at his own noodles with his fancy chopsticks.

"Asshole, I totally can sit still. If you think I move around too much—then don't sleep so close to me!" says Momoshiro defensively.

Kaidoh slams his fist on their little table. "I would if I could! Our room is god damn tiny, we just end up ... being squished together."

Momoshiro sits back and nods his head. "Good, if you know, then don't complain."

"Fshuuu, fine, I'll just hit you if I feel your arm around my stomach again," murmurs Kaidoh quietly.

Momoshiro chokes on his noodle. _He did what now!?_

**oOo**

After a week, they're out of udon noodles, and Momoshiro opens up the refrigerator with a hungry stomach. But there's nothing inside of it. Well, this sucks. What now? Does he go to the grocery store and buy some more instant noodles? Momoshiro doesn't remember having much money left for the rest of the month; the fishbowl was actually quite pricey.

"Yo, Kaidoh," he calls out. Kaidoh's sitting at the table, going over his stupid notes from one of his classes. He's sitting there with his stupid tank top and stupid shorts, and showing off way too much skin. Well, it's probably because it's summer, and they don't have a working air conditioner yet.

"What," his reply sounds muffled. He scratches the back of his neck with his pencil.

"Food's gone."

"That's because you ate it all."

"Yeah but," Momoshiro makes some vague gesture at the fridge, as if he's hoping it's some kind of magical portal to a parallel universe in which there's a ton of burgers waiting to be eaten, "I'm hungry." And the portal is closed, please help feed?

Kaidoh looks up from his notes, and gives this incredulous look at Momoshiro. He probably thinks Momoshiro is some sort of infant who couldn't look after himself. Momoshiro immediately puffs out his chest; of course he can look after himself! He could even keep his fish Sushi still alive!

"You're kidding, right," says Kaidoh dully.

"So uhh, what's for dinner?" asks Momoshiro meekly.

"Moron, go buy food if you're so hungry."

Momoshiro sighs and he closes the door to the burger universe, then stuffs his hand inside of his pocket. He pulls out his wallet and counts the amount of coins he has left. Two hundred Yen. Kaidoh's been watching him count money, so now Kaidoh knows exactly how poor Momoshiro is.

"Where'd your money go?"

Momoshiro waves his arms around to gesture that he's paid for the entire room.

"Oh." Kaidoh 's cheeks turn a little bit red, so he hangs his head down and stares at his notes some more. "There's a grocery store down the street that's open till nine..."

"Great!" Momoshiro bumps his fist into the air and is already full of energy. "Then let's go. I'll pay next time when I get my paycheck again."

"Can't you go on your own?" grumbles Kaidoh.

Momoshiro stops to stand and think. "Down the street you said?"

"Yeah, it's right next to that ice cream place."

"Oh," says Momoshiro slowly. "Where's that?"

Kaidoh glares at him. "You ... do you remember that stupid dog that is always chained up at a streetlight on our street?"

"That's on our street?"

Kaidoh sighs and slaps his forehead. "Fine. Moron. Can't even get out of your own street without getting lost."

Momoshiro childishly stomps his food on the ground. "Of course I can!" But then he starts to think about what dog Kaidoh is talking about, and he definitely doesn't remember it being in their street, so he pouts and shamefully hangs his head down. "Come get food with me," he mumbles in a tiny voice.

It's exactly the right tone to get Kaidoh to feel sorry for him, and they end up spending an entire hour at the grocery store, and now Kaidoh is poor too. Except they have a lot more food now. Even some fresh vegetables.

"Geez Kaidoh, I didn't know you were such a housewife," says Momoshiro while smiling. He places the white plastic bags full of food on the sink. He turns around, only to get punched in the face by Kaidoh.

**oOo**

As it turns out, Kaidoh is not only a good at shopping for groceries, but he also seems to be good at cooking dinner. Right now he's sitting at the table, with his hands clasped together and wishing himself a nice meal, before he grabs his chopsticks, and picks out the middle part of the tonkatsu, and dips it into the soy sauce. It all goes by in slowmotion for Momoshiro, who is frozen still at the door, in the middle of wedging his shoes off, staring at Kaidoh like he's some sort of TV commercial, and right now Momoshiro really wants a piece of that.

"Smells good," he finally croaks out.

The piece of breaded pork touches Kaidoh's lips briefly, and he stops to look at Momoshiro. "Hn," is his welcome home greeting. Then he slips the delicious moist meat inside of his mouth and chews, slowly.

It's like food porn for Momoshiro, whose stomach suddenly growls, and he quickly rushes over to Kaidoh and sits down next to him.

"Did you make some for me too?" he asks quickly. Oh damn, now that he's up close, that piece of fried pork is looking really good right now.

Kaidoh jabs an elbow into Momoshiro's side to push him away. "No. Make your own food."

"But," whines Momoshiro. He looks at the delicious meat, then back at Kaidoh. "But!"

"Piss off." Kaidoh turns on his ignore switch, and proceeds to promptly eat the rest of his food, as Momoshiro hungrily watches him in silence.

"How'd you even make that?" asks Momoshiro after he realizes he's not getting any (fucking Kaidoh). "I mean, we don't have a deep fryer, and we don't have a rice cooker."

"Moron, that's not the only way to deep fry food, or to cook rice. Those are modern day inventions," says Kaidoh.

"Oh. How'd you cook the rice then?"

"The old fashioned way; with a pot."

"Oh." Momoshiro nudges closer. "Can you show me how?"

Kaidoh hisses, he'll assume that means 'no'.

"Okay fine—but make me dinner next time too."

"Who says I'll make dinner for you!?"

Whatever Kaidoh might have protested that time, he does end up making a large portion of food whenever he's preparing dinner for himself, just enough to give half of it to Momoshiro because 'he's full'. Momoshiro simply gobbles it up with a delightful expression, something which Kaidoh doesn't seem to mind.

**oOo**

Momoshiro finds out that Kaidoh is even more of a freak with bandanas than he thought he was. He in fact, colour coordinates them, and wears them on specific activities. They've been living together for three weeks now, and in that time, Momoshiro has figured out Kaidoh's system.

Whenever he does tennis practice, he wears his traditional green bandana with white diamonds. When he goes for a run, this sometimes turns into a cyan bandana (though he still wears the green one as well). It's a blue leopard print when he's doing household chores such as cleaning, laundry and vacuuming. When he cooks, it's a red one with stupid meteorites on them (or at least, Momoshiro thinks they are, unless he's mistaken and they're simply spaghetti meatballs instead). He wears a completely black one when he's studying for his next test.

He does however, take them off when he goes to bed, something which surprises Momoshiro, as he was almost sure that thing was glued to Kaidoh's head.

He wonders what's so special about those damn things. They're nothing but big handkerchiefs.

One day, when Kaidoh is out running, Momoshiro stands at their dresser and opens up Kaidoh's drawer. Everything is stored neatly; it's folded to perfection. Whereas Momoshiro's drawer looks like some puppy got stuck in there and never managed to get free. He runs his fingers over the various coloured bandanas, then takes out the red one. He spreads it between his fingers.

Alright, those are definitely meatballs. They're not comets or meteorites; they couldn't be. They were too lumpy looking, and the colour was red; obviously they were meatballs. Momoshiro wonders why Kaidoh bought this one, since Kaidoh isn't the one to like food as much as Momoshiro does. You'd think he'd have one with paw prints all over them, but surprisingly he has none of those. Meatballs fits him more. Much more.

So much, Momoshiro ends up tying it on top of his head, and he's looking at the TV screen (courtesy of Momoshiro's dad) to see his own reflection.

Then Kaidoh comes back from his run, and sees Momoshiro stupidly angling his face in front of the TV with meatballs on his head.

He looks at Kaidoh, a bit stunned at perplexed, for at least a minute, before his cheeks are dyed the same colour as the meatballs, and he tears the bandana off his head.

"Let's have spaghetti today," he says.

Kaidoh hisses.

**oOo**

Momoshiro buys Kaidoh a paw printed bandana. It's pink, but that's mostly because it was the only colour it was available in.

He gets extremely excited and giddy when Kaidoh decides to wear it during the times he goes grocery shopping. Momoshiro quickly takes a picture of it with his cellphone and keeps it as his wallpaper for a few weeks.

**oOo**

"What are you doing?" asks Kaidoh. He's just opened the front door, and is staring at Momo, who has built a blanket fort out of their living room, and is huddled underneath the one-man house, sitting in front of the TV.

He pops his head out to wave at Kaidoh. "I'm watching something, come join me!"

Kaidoh snorts, but he does make his way over there after he takes off his shoes. "What are you watching?" he asks in a very polite voice. "And why the hell does our living room look like this?"

Momoshiro yanks on Kaidoh's hairy leg and pulls him down to the floor. He picks up one of the DVD covers lying in front of him and shoves it in front of Kaidoh's face. "Some Japanese horror movie, some guy in my class was holding a marathon of horror movies, and gave me one to watch. I just started it, wanna watch too?"

Kaidoh's face pales and he quickly stands up. "I'm going running."

"Huh, but you just came back from running," says Momoshiro a bit confused.

"More running," Kaidoh grunts out.

Momoshiro waves at Kaidoh. "Fine, fine, go run away."

"I'm not running away!" Kaidoh hits Momoshiro on the head. Momoshiro growls and punches him in the stomach.

The blanket fort gets ruined and they're both tangled up inside of it. Things are a bit awkward and uncomfortable, what with Kaidoh's body squishing the living hell out of Momoshiro who can barely breathe under the weight.

"Get—off!" he yells, then he manages to roll Kaidoh off of him. Kaidoh comes to a halt, leaning his back against the TV. Right at the moment a terrifying shriek pops out of the speakers, and scares the living daylights out of Kaidoh, who is shrieking just as much (Momoshiro can't tell if the girl on the movie is still screaming, or if it was all Kaidoh), and he crawls forward, clambering over Momoshiro and running out of the apartment.

He doesn't come back until it's three hours later, and Momoshiro is already fast asleep. Then he kicks Momoshiro's side.

**oOo**

"_We encourage civilians to go home before it gets dark and to lock all doors and windows._"

Momoshiro leans his elbows on top of the table, and zones in closer onto what the TV reporter is saying. "You hear that Kaidoh?" he says.

Kaidoh is sitting on the other side, completely ignoring him and the TV, focusing on his stupid notes again. Momoshiro nudges his knee with his foot.

"Did you hear that?" he asks when Kaidoh looks up this time.

"No, what is it," Kaidoh says in an exasperated sigh.

"There's some pervert loose in our neighborhood. You better come home before it gets dark."

"Moron, why would I do that?"

Momoshiro scrunches up his face. "Because hellooo—pervert! Come on, that guy is dangerous. It says he's molested four girls already."

Kaidoh finally looks up, his face stone-cold. "What part of me looks like a girl?"

Momoshiro swoops his finger around in a circle near Kaidoh's face. "That part."

"Why you!" Kaidoh lunges over the table to reach for Momoshiro's collar, then punches him in the jaw.

After their scuffle, Kaidoh completely ignores Momoshiro's advice about coming home before dark so that he can be safe and sound locked away at home, and he goes running in the night. So obviously, Momoshiro has to stalk Kaidoh to make sure he's not being molested by some creep. The thought is actually sort of funny in Momoshiro's mind; who would honestly want to molest Kaidoh? In fact, you'd think people might mistake Kaidoh for the molester himself! He has a very scary face after all.

Momoshiro ends up losing track of Kaidoh at least twice—that guy runs way too fast—but he does find him again and again. He keeps quiet in some bushes, or hides behind a very skinny streetlight with a dog tied to it, until Kaidoh finally returns home. He looks a bit freaked out and exhausted; hah, he's probably scared of the molester after all! Good thing Momoshiro followed him, for sure he'd have been scared out of his wits if he came face to face with the molester that's been creeping around. And then Momoshiro would have to come in and save the day.

When Kaidoh finally enters their apartment, Momoshiro waits outside for five minutes before he goes inside as well (to make it seem like he wasn't stalking Kaidoh in the middle of the night). He slowly opens the door, and is a bit surprised that it's dark inside. He takes a step forward and blindly searches for the lightswitch.

And then he's hit over the head by something metal, right as he turns on the light.

"Ow, what the fuck!" Momoshiro winces in pain and rubs his head. He peers through his narrowed eyes at Kaidoh who is holding a ladle like it's his life line, and his face is covered in sweat. "Kaidoh—what the hell man, you hit me!"

"Asshole, I thought you were that pervert!" says Kaidoh in a nervous voice.

"Do I look like a pervert to you!?" Momoshiro knocks the ladle out of Kaidoh's hands and growls at him. It makes an ear shattering metal clanging noise as it lands on the floor. "Fucking asshole. That really hurt."

"Well—then don't act all sneaky trying to get in here! Usually you're really loud whenever you open up the door," defends Kaidoh.

Well, that's actually sort of true—but Momoshiro was hoping he could sneak in without being dedicated by Kaidoh this time. "So what, aside from you, I'm the only one with a key you damn moron. How else would I get in?"

"I don't know. It's your fault."

"Getting hit is my fault?"

Kaidoh hisses. "No, moron. You were telling me about that pervert ... and then ..." He hangs his head down and clenches his fists. "Someone was following me, and I got a bit ... sca—uuh, concerned about you. Yeah. So I came home because you were probably cowering in a corner."

"Who is cowering in a corner!?" snaps Momoshiro. He leans against the door as he closes it and sighs. This is stupid. Following Kaidoh around made him paranoid, and he got hit with a stupid ladle. "Fuck. Next time, I'll just let you get molested. Moron."

Kaidoh scrunches up his face and huffs out loud. "Asshole. Don't sneak in anymore."

"Then don't go running out late at night," Momoshiro snaps back. He glares at Kaidoh with his most serious looking face he could muster.

"Why do you care," says Kaidoh.

Momoshiro hits his fist against Kaidoh's arm. "Well, who else will cook me dinner then if you're not here?"

Kaidoh hisses. Momoshiro grins.

**oOo**

Kaidoh ends up coming back home before the sun sets each day now.

Momoshiro can't tell if it's because he's scared, or because Momoshiro told him to. Of maybe a little bit of both.

**oOo**

The first time they cook together, it was sort of Momoshiro's idea. Well, he kind of forced himself upon Kaidoh. It was actually Kaidoh who was cooking alone, he's preparing yakisoba, and he's just finished cooking the noodles.

Momoshiro leans his chin on top of Kaidoh's shoulder. "What can I do?" he asks, impatient.

"You can stop looking over my shoulder!" Kaidoh bumps Momoshiro off his shoulder and pushes him back. Then he points his chopsticks at a bunch of eggs. "You can cook some scrambled eggs. That shouldn't be too hard."

"Okay!" says Momoshiro happily. He stands next to Kaidoh and takes an egg inside of his hand. He takes another frying pan and puts it on the stove, then he starts cracking open eggs, and letting it fall on top of the hot pan. It sizzles and it crackles, and it's smelling really good. Excitedly he looks over at Kaidoh, as if he's waiting for some kind of approval, or perhaps a compliment. Instead he gets ...

"Did you put butter in there?"

"Uhhh."

"Moron, it's going to burn now!"

And it did. Momoshiro wasted three perfectly good eggs, and Kaidoh had to throw it all away. He feels bad, like, gut twisting kind of bad. It's not like he sabotaged Kaidoh on purpose, he genuinely wanted to help out. And now he ruined half of their meal. He sulks in a corner and pouts like a puppy dog that's been scolded.

"Idiot," Kaidoh throws over his shoulder at Momoshiro. "Stop sulking like that, it's annoying."

Momoshiro sluggishly walks over to Kaidoh and he leans his entire body against his arm, putting in all of his weight. He looks down at the big pan of noodles with meat—it's lacking eggs. He can't get rid of the sour expression on his face; he feels _really_bad. Kaidoh sighs.

"Why don't you ... prepare the bowls," says Kaidoh. He points at the cupboards above their heads.

Momoshiro feels a little bit better, and he turns to look at Kaidoh with new hope in his eyes. Just as Kaidoh turns to look at him, and they really were too close to each other, because Kaidoh's lips brush against Momoshiro's cheek, and Momoshiro's lips brush against Kaidoh's chin. They both turn to stone for a few long seconds, their skin flaring hot and as red as cherries.

Momoshiro quickly hops away, shielding his face and running off to the living room.

He wipes at his lips, his face still red. Well, at least it wasn't on the lips he thinks.

It's probably the most awkward moment between them when they eat dinner together. Momoshiro can't stop looking at Kaidoh's lips as he slurps up the noodles.

**oOo**

Kaidoh's lips are big and stupid. Momoshiro wishes he could rub his cheek with sandpaper to get rid of the weird tingly feelings.

**oOo**

Momoshiro wakes up in the middle of the night, and his futon is trashed, and he's half lying on Kaidoh's futon instead, his arm slung across his body. Well alright, so Kaidoh wasn't lying about his 'energetic' behavior while he's asleep.

Awkwardly he slips his arm away from Kaidoh, who stirs in his sleep and twists and turns his body around. "Moron," he mumbles softly.

At least Momoshiro isn't the only one to talk in his sleep.

**oOo**

Next night, Momoshiro nudges closer to Kaidoh as he's awake still, and then drapes an arm around Kaidoh's warm body, completely voluntarily. He stays like that for five minutes, awkwardly holding Kaidoh against him, watching the snake's torso rise up and down in his sleep. It's becoming less awkward, and actually more comfortable. Almost serene. It's too cozy and so not weird, that it's freaking Momoshiro out a bit.

Feeling normal around Kaidoh shouldn't _be _normal.

Again, he slips his arm away from Kaidoh and rolls over onto his own futon.

**oOo**

"Stop cooing at Sushi," says Momoshiro.

"What, I'm not doing anything," says Kaidoh. He pulls his face away from the fish bowl. "Stop looking at me."

"I'm not looking at you, but I can tell you're making faces at a fish. It's a fish Kaidoh, the only thing it recognizes is that you've got one hell of a scary face. So stop it."

"I don't have a scary face!" yells Kaidoh.

Momoshiro rolls his eyes. "Yes you do. Are you sure the reports on TV weren't just talking about you? Because you've got a creeper kind of face."

"No I don't asshole!" Kaidoh shakes Momoshiro with the collar of his shirt, he's fuming now.

"You doooo, I'm sure you've scared away a few girls already with that kind of face," teases Momoshiro.

"I don't scare anyone away!" And this time, Kaidoh knees Momoshiro in his stomach, and fuck—that really hurt!

They end up fighting each other and breaking down their only table. Momoshiro doesn't quite get how it happened, but Kaidoh managed to throw Momoshiro on top of it, and then he decided to crawl on top of Momoshiro as well, and it simply went _crack_and split open in two pieces.

But that wasn't the strangest part of it.

For some reason, Kaidoh kept staring at Momoshiro, and Momoshiro accepted the challenge and stared back, not breaking eye contact. Not even when he felt splinters digging into his shoulder blades, he simply gazes right back into Kaidoh's wide open eyes.

And something weird happened. Maybe it's because they don't have an air conditioner, and it's really hot, or maybe Kaidoh went a bit loopy after pulling so many faces at his gold fish, or maybe it's because they've spend two months together in such an enclosed space that something finally went over the line. And Momoshiro didn't fight it either. Not even when Kaidoh's fingers dug sharp into his skin as he lowered himself down, right in front of Momoshiro's face. In fact, it's Momoshiro who closes the last few centimeters by moving closer, and there they are, swiping their lips at each other on a broken table.

It lasts for a heart pounding ten seconds, until Momoshiro pushes Kaidoh off of him. He rolls back and hits his head against the little nightstand where the fishbowl was resting on. It wobbles, then falls off and shatters in pieces.

Sushi flops around gasping for air, and Momo and Kaidoh simply look at each other with a big question marks stamped on their foreheads.

**oOo**

Sushi ends up living in their toilet for a few hours until they buy him a proper fish bowl.

**oOo**

It's probably the most awkward shopping trip Momoshiro ever experienced. He keeps bumping into Kaidoh, or accidentally brushes his hand against Kaidoh's. What's worse is that he's pretty sure they'd have continued their weird 'fight' if the bowl hadn't tipped over.

**oOo**

It's a week later and Momoshiro is sitting at his shiny new table, watching the clock on the wall. It reads 11:30 PM. It's worrying. He knows Kaidoh's been avoiding him the entire week, and ends up running late at night, but he always managed to get back home before ten. But this time it's too late. Way too late. Momoshiro is starting to worry.

They still hadn't caught that pervert ...

He's already flying out the door, ladle ready in his hand, and runs out into the night as if he's some kind of superhero. Momoshiro spends five minutes running down the most likely spots Kaidoh could be at, until he sort of literally runs into the snake himself. Their heads bangs against one another rather painfully and Momoshiro jolts back.

"Watch where you're going," says Momoshiro.

"What the fuck, why are you here," says Kaidoh.

They stand underneath a lonely streetlight. Not the one with the dog tied to it.

Kaidoh sees the ladle in Momoshiro's hands, and he turns red and quickly hides it behind his back. "Nothing," he lies.

"Are you making soup for the homeless?" asks Kaidoh.

"What? No. Idiot. Why would I do that?" Momoshiro shakes his head at Kaidoh. "I'm just ... it's late. You didn't come home. Why are you still running so late?"

"Oh ..." Kaidoh looks down at his shoes and kicks a pebble on the road. "No reason," he says.

Momoshiro looks up and glares at him. "Asshole. If you're going to stay out late, at least tell me or something."

"You're not my mother," sneers Kaidoh. "Why the hell should I tell you."

Momoshiro pulls back his fists, he's ready to hit Kaidoh square in his face—he's angry, and seething, but mostly he's was just extremely worried. He sighs and bumps his fists into Kaidoh's chest instead. He leans in closer and hangs his head down.

"...Because it worries me," he says in a tiny voice.

"What does," asks Kaidoh in a squeaky voice.

"You. Being out late at night," Momoshiro admits. His face feels like he just slammed it real hard against the concrete, and his forehead is still throbbing painfully. "I thought the pervert might have ..."

"What, no, idiot. Do you really think a pervert would molest me?" Kaidoh snorts. "I can take care of myself. Dumbass."

Momoshiro pulls his hand away from Kaidoh's chest. "I guess so ..."

It's quiet between them. It's awkward. All the feelings from last week come rushing back to Momoshiro, and suddenly he thinks Kaidoh's lips aren't so stupid anymore. He awkwardly shifts weight on his feet.

"So uhm," starts Momoshiro. He doesn't know what to say anymore. Everything feels like it's suddenly much harder to say, to come forward with.

"So ..." repeats Kaidoh, equally as awkward and lost.

"We need to buy a bat, this ladle isn't really ... suitable," says Momoshiro. He holds the cold steel of the ladle in his hands, it feels stupid. Momoshiro feels stupid.

Kaidoh snorts. But at least it relieved some of the tension between them.

**oOo**

Momoshiro wakes up in the middle of the night again. His arm is wrapped around Kaidoh's waist once more, and Kaidoh is actually nicely snuggled against him.

He doesn't pull away or anything this time, he simply closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

**oOo**

It was completely unexpected. Completely. Momoshiro would have never thought he lived to see the day.

Because there Kaidoh was, being surrounded by a bunch of reporters and blinded by a series of flashes. They were questioning him, asking him how he managed to catch the pervert, and how he feels being the neighborhood's hero. Kaidoh manages to awkwardly stumble out a few strained sentences, before worming himself out of the crowd. A police car could be seen in the distance, carrying away the molester that had been stalking their neighborhood for so long.

Apparently, Kaidoh had somehow managed to stumble upon the pervert, and while running (probably running away in fear, Momoshiro guesses), he tripped and knocked the guy flat out. And now he's been given medals.

Momoshiro is pissed.

They go back home, it's 1:00 in the morning, and Momoshiro is still pissed.

"What's wrong with you," says Kaidoh with a hiss. He kicks his foot against Momoshiro's shin as they stand at the front door.

Momoshiro narrows his eyes at him, until something snaps, and he's pushing Kaidoh up against the door, and fisting his shirt in his hands.

"Don't be a hero," he says. He knocks his forehead against Kaidoh's. "Don't ... do that again."

Kaidoh swallows, and he stands there, awkwardly pressed up against the door, and he doesn't know what to do either. So he gives Momoshiro a pat on the back.

"Uhm, I wasn't really trying to," says Kaidoh. He pats Momoshiro's back again. As if Momoshiro needs comforting or something, which is stupid, since he doesn't need that at all.

He _needs _Kaidoh.

"Why, did you want to be the one to catch the pervert?" asks Kaidoh.

"No." Momoshiro pulls away from Kaidoh, so he can glare more efficiently. "I just don't want ..." To see you get hurt, but he can't seem to say those words out loud. So instead, he uses his mouth for another purpose, by smashing it against Kaidoh's lips.

And then they're both silent, and it's as weird as the first time they did it. It's hot, it's urgent, and Momoshiro feels like there's a fever burning him up. But Kaidoh moves his lips with him, they're both so dramatic and new at this, that they're winging it as they go—because Momoshiro needed this, wanted this. He's longed for it ever since they did it the first time. And it seems Kaidoh wanted it just as much, he's moving with him in synch, they've got their own sloppy rhythm going on.

When they end up on the floor, warning flags raise up in Momoshiro's head, and he quickly stops.

"Don't want to throw Sushi in the toilet again," he says, out of breath, and feeling feverish and sweaty.

"Of course not," says Kaidoh, who is equally out of breath.

So they end up making out against the kitchen counter.

**oOo**

And on their futons.

**oOo**

Momoshiro manages to convince Kaidoh to watch a movie with him. It's actually the same horror move from last time, except Momoshiro pretends it's about a movie with two talking fish in it. Kaidoh seemed interested, so hey, it works out. He even manages to lure Kaidoh into sitting with him in their make-shift blanket fort. Except it collapses in on itself, and now they're simply huddling together underneath a blanket. Well, this works too.

And then the movie starts to roll, and when Kaidoh realizes what kind of movie this is, he makes an attempt to get up and walk away, except Momoshiro latches himself onto Kaidoh's waist and doesn't let go. He stays like that for the entire duration of the movie, which is probably a good thing, because Kaidoh was squeezing him back just as hard, utterly scared out of his wits.

But it was sort of cute.

**oOo**

At night, they cuddle up against each other. Mostly because Kaidoh is still scared, and partly because Momoshiro wants to hold Kaidoh as he falls asleep this time, and not the other way around.

**oOo**

Waiting for Kaidoh to get back home after his running sucks, but Momoshiro has a surprise in store for Kaidoh. And he can't wait to give it to him.

"Momoshiro," says Kaidoh with a grunt. "Where is Sushi?"

Momoshiro wobbles back and forth on his feet, until a meow could be heard from behind his legs. "Well, you see, you were taking too long and ..."

After three days, Kaidoh forgives him about Sushi, because now they got Peach.


End file.
